Rumores
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Enrredos y rumores envuelven la vida y decisiones de Grell y Will con algo de ayuda de Eric y Alan una divertida historia de malos entendidos


El Reto del foro ha sido el siguiente  
Participante: aracelysnape  
Categoría: Todo publico c/yaoi -  
Genero: Romántico/ suspenso / drama...  
Protagonistas: Grell y William  
Situación especial: La biblioteca...

La verdad voy a omitir un poco el suspenso y a enfocarme más en lo romántico y el drama y a meterle algo de comedia porque honestamente estoy que muero ahogada en trabajo y tención mas drama involucra demasiado tiempo invertido que discúlpenme pero no lo tengo, aun asi e querido participar espero disfruten este fic dedicado a Evangeline por darme tiempo extra , por cierto ya leí tu fic de reto es maravilloso te mandare mi opinión por correo en estos días es que o sorpresa no e tenido tiempo luego te cuento todo lo que ha pasado  
Rumores  
Grell entro sin anunciarse como siempre a la oficina de su supervisor. La puerta rechino como anuncio de lo que avecinaba. Cerró la puerta tras de si y se recargo contra la puerta, su largo cabello rojo enmarcaba su silueta espigada y estaba adornado por una rosa blanca robada al mismo Sebastián Micaelis , su abrigo provocativamente bajo sus hombros , su pierna flexionada y su pie apoyado contra la pared que recién pasara . Acomodo tras su espalda una mano y tras su cabeza la otra en una sexy pose de diva londinense de la opera y pregunto con tono seductor según le pareció.  
-Will Daaarling… ¿para que soy bueno?- tras de eso hizo una mirada coqueta sabiéndose observado  
William levanto la mirada y la fría luz blanquecina del foco de la oficina, hizo brillar sus espejuelos- esa es una pregunta que yo me echo muchas veces – dijo con malicia de forma estoica.  
-Will cariño que malo eres con migo – Grell hizo un puchero y Will curvo levemente la comisura de sus labios en un imperceptible gesto triunfal, y es que este tipo de respuestas ocultaba sus sentimientos pero mejor eso que dar pie a posibles rumores de oficina porque aceptémoslo el pelirrojo no le era realmente indiferente.

-Lo cierto Grell es que debes trabajo comunitario y vas a pasarlo con migo ordenando libros en la biblioteca, hay mucho que hacer. – dijo complacido de saber que pasaría un tiempo a solas con su pelirrojo, si bien sabia que nada pasaría, si sabía que este lo abrazaría, se le restregaría , le coquetearía y aunque el terminara luego con una ducha fría y aparentando que todo eso se le resbalaba lo cierto es que lo iba a disfrutar y mucho.- vamos hay mucho que hacer debemos ordenar en los estantes vacios las ultimas muertes del mes que pasaron en el lado norte de Londres

Hoooooooooo yeeees mi amorcito y yo solitos en un cubículo de la biblioteca solo para nosotrooooooooooos. – dijo dando saltitos de gusto, un par de giros, una pirueta y después se lanzo al cuello del moreno abrazándole.

Justo en ese momento un sonrojadisimo Will vio horrorizado como la secretaria los miraba desde la silenciosa puerta que traicioneramente no había rechinado al abrirse esta vez. La rubia sonreía sonrojada mientras se disculpaba -ho, ho , mil perdones no quise interrumpir- dijo rápidamente y quizo cerrar la puerta.

Will empujo a Grell con actitud tajante y dijo- no interrumpes nada, señor Sutcliff sígame a la biblioteca por favor-

Hay pero que inoportuna.-Dijo el pelirrojo lo bastante audible para que la secretaria ahora roja hasta las orejas lo escuchara. Honestamente los había interrumpido muchas, muchas veces.

Tampoco a Will le parecía, últimamente sentía que hablaban a sus espaldas y cuchicheaban y si algo odiaba eran los rumores una razón por la que no hacía nada respecto a sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo era sin duda, evitar rumores y sospechas , que si no…

La secretaria entre tanto sonrio pensando que tenia algo nuevo que contarle a ronald hoy.

-Will cariño mira como me resbalo por el pasamanooooooooos voy a llegar antes a la biblioteca

-Grell no…

  
En la biblioteca..

-Dios mío la biblioteca es un laberinto enorme- dijo el joven Alan Humphries quien recién llegaba acompañado de su sempai Eric quien se moría por tenerlo cerca y en privado aun que fuera solo un rato.

Por eso es bueno venir con quien conoce el lugar -afirmo Eric con aire de importancia  
Eric llevo a Alan a un recoveco de la biblioteca muy apartado, los libreros formaban cubículos aislados y privados unos de otros y en las repisas se podía leer muertes del mes de mayo y el año , sección noreste de Londres obviamente entre las secciones norte y este, la repisa también tenía la letra A para poner todas las muertes de ese mes, año y que los apellidos empezarán con A había mucho espacio vacío, pero ahora al menos Eric pensaba que había llegado a su paraíso personal, eran más de las 8pm y todos se habían ido , si, solo estaban él y Alan … al menos eso pensaba .

Alan tomo algunos libros del carrito y subió a una escalerilla, Eric disfrutaba la vista de ese traje a la medida, las buenas proporciones y lo bien redondeado de aquel trasero que se remarcaba cuando de puntillas colocaba los libros en el estante más alto.

-Sabes Alan yo estaba pensando que tal vez pudiéramos salir- dijo sentándose sobre la mesa

-Eric salimos todos los días-dijo con inocencia pero internamente feliz

-Si bueno no en forma profesional yo, decía en forma maaaaaaas…. Amigable.-

-Amigable… pero tú y yo somos amigos- dijo con un rubor sobre las mejillas mientras bajaba la escalerilla, en el último peldaño casi cae y el rubio aprovechó para abrazarlo.

-Si creo que no me has entendido yo tengo un cierto interés por ti…..- dijo sujetándolo entre sus fuertes y largos brazos, aunque Alan lo miraba intensamente sonrojado hasta las orejas imaginando que la plática había llegado a un punto largamente esperado.

Pero el rubio no dijo más pues un portazo, y un gemido o quizás un alarido familiar taladro sus oídos y el de su joven y guapo Shinigami que lo veía con insistencia.

-Aaaaaaaaaa ….wiiiiiiiiiiilll ….por amor de dios se menos rudo- se escucho decir, en la clara voz de Grell

-A parece que alguien está en el cubículo del lado- dijo Alan de pronto sonrojado mucho más de lo normal- tal vez deberíamos irnos

-Quédate quieto y deja de moverte tanto- dijo en tono frio William – no vez que así no puedo sacarla

Esto dejo de piedra a Eric y a Alan que de momento sentían que no deberían estar escuchando eso. Alan que estaba en brazos de Eric se refugió en ellos y oculto su rostro, el mayor lo abrazo aun mas fuerte disfrutando el momento.

-Tal vez.. Debemos irnos Eric siento que no deberíamos estar aquí.-

-No deberiamos, pero si salimos nos verán, seria mas embarazoso encontrarnos con ellos- razono el rubio quien acaricio con sus largos dedos la mejilla de Alan

-Aaaaa …aaaaaaaa ….Will- gimió de nuevo Grell en tono sexy si lo mueves así me va a doler .

-Es porque eres muy terco, lo mejor es que te los saques del todo.

-Aaaaaaaaa- gimió el pelirrojo de nuevo- que rudo-

en el otro cubiculo...

-A esto…Eric sempai ahora que lo recuerdo Ronald me dijo que la secretaria de William sempai le dijo a su vez que aparentemente William sempai tenía algo con Grell sempai pero yo… esto no entendía bien…

-Bueno tu sabes ellos puede que sean amantes todos lo han rumoreado por años Will actúa como si no lo supiera y Grell siempre se a negado a escuchar rumores porque muchos en el pasado eran sobre el.- explico Eric sin dejar a abrazar a Alan

-Aaaaaa- se escucho de nuevo la voz de Grell gimiendo de fondo

Si yo también lo escuche pero no lo creía, pero ahora… creo que tienen razón.¿ se puede tener un amante del mismo sexo?

-Grell ya casi, ya casi solo estate quieto- se escucho decir al moreno y remato- ten sostén esto en la boca un segundo-

Mmmmfffmmfmfhhmm- fue todo lo que se escucho de Grell

¿Sempai puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?- murmuro muy bajito Alan

-Si claro-

-¿Qué crees que le allá puesto Will sempai en la boca? , ¿Y cómo es posible que dos hombres… lo hagan? digo yo no creí que se pudiera pero,… al parecer si… -pregunto avergonzado

-Aaaaaaaaaaa Will por dios, espera, espera creo que se atorooooooo.

-No está atorada solo muy apretada, es tu culpa así que aguántate un poco mas-

-Aaaaaaaa sádico-

Eric sintió un escalofrió en la espalda esto era algo que lo superaba en qué momento, su ideal en el paraíso se convirtió en una clase de educación sexual gay con Alan, con el sonido porno de Grell y William en el cubículo del al lado. ¿ cómo se atrevían?.

Era totalmente inapropiado jamás lo hubiese esperado de William aunque, bueno estando con Grell , de ese sí que se esperaba lo que fuera

-Aaaaaaaaaaa- grito sugestivamente de nuevo

-Eric sempai creo que me estoy traumando ¿crees que sería bueno hacer cita con el psicólogo?-

-No yo te explicó todo luego, para que no te traumes,¿ si? en mi casa, te invitare un café, no te preocupes no es tan malo-

-Aaaaaaaaaaa- grito de nuevo

-Ya casi…solo son un par de gotitas de sangre, no es para tanto- se escucho decir al moreno- tranquilo ponlo en tu boca un rato y lamelo un poco y pronto sentirás que mejora.

Esto hizo que Alan se abrazara atemorizado a Eric escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho y este sintió que imprudencia o no iba a interrumpir a ese par de pervertidos ahora mismo antes que asustaran a Alan lo suficiente como para que no quiera saber del tema

-Suficiente par de SUCIOS pervertidos sadomasoquistas ¿cómo se atreven a hacer ESO en la…?- Eric había salido airado a detener lo que al parecer era un encuentro sado mazo de carácter muy sexual de Grell y Will pero al entrar en el cubículo continuo, encontró que no había ropa tirada en el suelo, ni Grell estaba en una posición embarazosa, ni su supervisor con su pantalón abajo o siquiera desabrochado , lo que si encontró es que Will había puesto su arma con la filosa punta señalándole a la cara mientras grell lamia una herida en su mano

-¿Quien es un sucio pervertido sadomasoquistas señor Slingby?- dijo apuntándole, aunque Grell reía por detrás suyo mientras sujetaba su mando que empeso a vendar, uno de los guantes del pelirrojo estaba rasgado y literalmente cubierto de sangre.

¡William sempai!- exclamó Alan al entrar corriendo tras Eric preocupado de que pudiera pasar, al encontrar la escena, pronto empezó a atar cabos- por favor esto es un mal entendido.

-Entonces explicarse sería una buena opción – dijo el coqueto pelirrojo mientras sonreía el había entendido todo de golpe des de que Eric había dicho "sucio pervertido sadomasoquistas" supuso que se había imaginado una muy específica escena sexual. También sabia que Will con su poca y reprimida imaginación no lograba imaginar que pasaba en la cabeza de aquellos dos, pero ante todo , era fingir inocencia y divertirse en el proceso.

-William sempai nosotros oímos comentarios y gritos y pensamos que ustedes hacían algo indebido pero no es todo culpa de ustedes supongo que son por tantos rumores

-Cierto –dijo Eric-realmente es culpa de los rumores y bueno de lo que estaba gritando Grell ¿que demonios paso?

-Paso que el señor Sutcliff se encajo un enorme pedazo de astilla mientras tontamente se deslizaba en el pasamanos para llegar más pronto, solo estaba curándolo y sacándole la enorme astilla que le a herido la mano tuve incluso que sacarle los guantes y curarle la mano es solo que el llora como niña por todo.

- A ya… bueno nos vamos - dijo jalando a Eric- pero Will acerco aun más la punta afilada al rostro del rubio.

-No, primero me dirán que rumores oyeron – dijo el moreno, Grell ya no reía , el sabia... los rumores eran muy especificos pero el no tenia que ver con ellos siempre los ignoraba, siempre era duro escuchar sobre un supuesto romance que él no alcanzaba a realizar .

-¿No lo sabes? Se dice que tienes un romance con Grell y te avergüenza ,por eso lo ocultas – dijo en tono obvio como si todos lo supieran – además que se supone que debería pensar con Grell gritando y tu diciendo cosas como: -Grell ya casi, ya casi solo estate quieto- se escucho decir al rubio y remato- tranquilo ponlo en tu boca un rato y lamelo un poco y pronto sentirás que mejora.-

- Eso es porque él se retorcía cada que sacaba un pedazo de la astilla- dijo enfurecido esta vez pego tanto el filo al cuello de Eric que abrió una herida pequeña- ademas lo que le dije que sostubiera en su boca era los guantes para que los mordiera y posteriormente le sujerir lamer la herida, mientras buscaba una venda.

-Sempai William por favor perdonemos es una impertinencia y un mal entendido por favor acepte nuestras disculpas – dijo Alan muy angustiado y con voz nerviosa

Grell reconoció el sentimiento enseguida el joven Alan estaba notoriamente enamorado y sufriendo por lo que su moreno hacia a su rubio así que puso su mano sobre el hombro de Will y este de inmediato bajo el arma, Alan jalo a Eric fuera del lugar y lo saco tan rápido pudo dejando a Grell y Will solos.

El silencio reino por unos min Will estaba realmente furioso.

Mi vida lo siento yo…- Will se giro bruscamente y Grell instintivamente se cubrió el rostro con la mano herida- por favor no

Will se sorprendió- no voy a golpearte- dijo tomando la mano vendada en su mano con cuidado- perdóname, no quería angustiarte ¿porque pensaste que te golpearía?

-Siempre te desquitas con migo amor… a mi no me importa pero yo, quería decirte que no e inventado rumores, me gustas por eso te coqueteo y trata de hacer que me mires amor pero no e inventado mentiras te lo juro.- dijo con notoria angustia de que will tal vez no quisiera dirigirle de nuevo la palabra.

Grell sintió la mano de Will sobre la suya, la bajo con delicadeza y lo miro a los ojos.  
-Yo sé que no has sido tú, pero estoy tan furioso-

-Lamento que la idea te parezca tan repulsiva amor- dijo comenzando a soltar una lagrima

-estoy furioso porque te hago sentir de esta manera y mi único consuelo es que no había habladurías y ahora que se que como quiera las hay – dijo acariciando la mejilla de Grell con su otra mano- pienso en que debí darles una razón para hablar ...al menos así me sentiría feliz

¿William?- pero Grell no alcanzo a decir nada más porque pronto sintió los labios del moreno sobre los suyos dos gruesas lagrimas esta vez de felicidad cayeron por sus mejilla, y se dejo llevar

Cuando el aire finalmente les falto se separaron—esto ¿significa que no te soy indiferente verdad?

Will sonrió y se acerco a su oído murmurando , significa que ahora haremos que sus rumores valgan la pena , y que tu y yo vamos a empezar a darnos la oportunidad que merecemos

Esta vez fue Grell quien se abalanzo sobre Will llorando y susurrando- gracia mi amor no te arrepentirás lo juro hare lo que quieras te lo juro William Darling.

-shhh te amo- susurro Will luego miro los libros y el trabajo pendiente no habian avanzado nada-Está bien, creo que podemos acabar con esto después que te parece si esta noche, hacemos planes para el futuro- dijo besándole el cuello mientras lo abrazaba-

-Si mi amor, lo que tu me mandes -

Fin

bueno ya la edite eran unas fraces que no me quedaban , pero esta arreglado espero les guste

Aracely Snape


End file.
